


They all loved Louis Tomlinson

by graveltotempo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, based off a tumblr thing, just feelings, larry is real, no smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can convince me otherways. at one point Zayn, Liam and Niall had a crush on Louis. I am sure of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They all loved Louis Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)

Louis sipped his glass of champagne as he looked at the other four boys. They had decided to celebrate their 5 years anniversary by having a little party among themselves. It was nice, just sitting around, reminiscing the best moments of the last five years with each other like this. They hadn’t spent proper time as friends like this in months.

Harry caressed his hand, and brought him back from his fantasies. Louis smiled at his husband. It was also almost five years of relationship between him and Harry. Almost, because, although Harry would swear that it was fate, and that they were destined to be together, they didn’t get together until half way through the competition. To be quite honest, in Louis’ opinion, Harry was the last one to fall in love with him. He smirked to himself, remembering how every single member of the band had had a crush on him at some point.

** Niall **

Niall was the first one to fall for Louis. The blond Irish boy liked him from the beginning, from the moment they got put together.  
Niall was a straight boy. He liked girls. Or so he thought until he met Louis Tomlinson.

Louis was casually sitting at the top of the bunk house, surfing on the internet, a concentrated expression on his face when Niall entered the room. The Irish boy smiled when he saw him. “Hey, Louis.” He called waving at him.

Louis’ face lit up in a smile when he saw him. “Niall! Come here!” Called the boy, tapping the space next to him on the bed.

Niall obeyed immediately, not even questioning him. He climbed the bed and sat down beside him, smiling brightly.

Louis smiled back as he spoke. “You play the guitar, you have a good music ear. What do you think of this?” He said, as he played a track from the computer. Niall tried hard to concentrate on the music, but Louis’ smile was very distracting. He didn’t realise the melody ended until he saw Louis’ frowning slightly. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Asked the boy, confused.

“You are really pretty.” Blurted out Niall blushing furiously. 

Louis smirked and arched an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you swung for my team.” He commented, simply. 

Niall shook his head, trying to control his blush. “I don’t. I mean… I just think you are really pretty.” He said, feeling the heat coming even from his ears. 

Louis laughed and pecked him on the cheek. “Thanks.” He answered, winking. “But about the melody?”

** Liam **

Liam tried to contain his frustration as Louis proceeded to ruin their rehearsal yet again.  
Niall was on the floor, laughing his head off, Zayn was wiping tears from his face. Harry was just grinning like an idiot as he stared at Louis. Louis was smirking down at the other two, incredibly smug and pleased with himself.

“Louis!” Called Liam, irritated. 

Louis turned to him, and immediately his whole stance changed. His smirk was quickly replaced by a grimace and his eyes seemed to darken all of a sudden. “What.” He asked, flatly. 

Liam will never admit it, but this hurt a bit more than it should have. Liam had never understood why Louis always acted so defensive around him, but he had chosen to ignore it. “We are trying to rehears here!” Said Liam, his frustration clear in his voice.

“Oh wow, I would have never realised if it wasn’t for you, Liam.” Answered the older boy, acting innocent. 

“Can you try and be serious for once?!” Said Liam his temper rising. 

“I’ve been trying, but pissing you off come so much easier.” Replied Louis, an eyebrow arched in challenge. This sent Niall in another fit of giggles, and Zayn faked a cough to stifle his laughter. Liam wanted nothing more than punch Louis’ face. 

Harry rolled his eyes, as he smiled at Liam. “Come on, Liam, I think we’ve rehearsed enough for today. We could do with a little break.” He said, shrugging. 

Liam clenched his hand in a fist, and forced himself to unclench his teeth. “Whatever, I don’t even care.” He answered, standing up and leaving. He headed to their room, where he threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

It was like high school all over again. Louis was going to turn the boys against him, like all the bullies always did. And all that Liam wanted was be friends with all of them. He didn’t understand why Louis acted like that around him. He… To be quite frank, Liam liked Louis. Louis was so different from him. He was beautiful, funny, carefree, and seemed to be always happy and people loved him. The only person who Louis acted like this around was him.

The door opened, and Liam shoved his head under the pillow. Whoever it was sighed unnecessarily loudly, before addressing to him. “I am sorry for ruining the rehearsals.” Said Louis, clearly already bored of the conversation.

“Its okay.” Answered Liam raising his head slightly, his voice coming out hoarser than he expected it. He cleared his throat and immediately hid his head in the pillow when he realised he had tears in his eyes.

“You are crying.” Stated Louis, confusion almost visible in his voice.

“I am okay.” Said Liam, stiffly, as he felt Louis sitting on the bed next to him.

“Why are you crying?” Asked Louis, concern clear in his voice.

“Its not like you care. You hate me.” Mumbled Liam in the pillow, perhaps hoping that Louis wouldn’t catch it.

A second passed, before Louis asked. “What do you mean by ‘you hate me’?” He asked.

Resigning to the idea that Louis would not leave without an answer, Liam raised his head from the pillow. He messily wiped his face with his sleeve before turning to Louis. “What do you think, Ii didn’t notice? You always act differently around me, like you hate me. And I don’t even know why.” One of Liam’s qualities was always telling the truth. Even in situation where normal people wouldn’t.

Louis looked at him, unsure for a second. then his face hardened. “I heard you talking to Chev after we got put together.” He accused.

Liam frowned. “So?”

Louis looked pissed off. “What do you mean? I hear what you told her. You said, “Louis is gay” and then you started laughing.”

Liam remembered. “Yeah. Because she said that she fancied you, that’s why I said that.” He replied confused. When he saw Louis face, finally realisation dawned to him. “Oh! Oh! You thought... you thought I was homophobe! You thought...”

Louis’ blushed furiously. “Yes. Yes, I did.”

Liam groaned, and hid his face in the pillow. Louis shook his head. “What about this? We’ve been both complete idiots.” Said Liam after a second.

Louis started laughing. “I guess you are right.” He took the pillow from his face, and pecked his cheek. “Sorry for being an idiot.” 

Liam would not have minded if Louis had kissed him at that moment.

** Zayn **

The boys where all ready to leave, when Louis realised Zayn was nowhere to be found. He told the others to wait and ran back inside.

Hhe found a Zayn after a few minutes, tucked inside his bed.

“Zayn? What are you doing here?” asked Louis, shaking him slightly.

Zayn made a point of ignoring him and turned his face to the wall. 

Louis rolled his head. “Wow. So much maturity. I expected better from you, Zayn.”

Still Zayn refused to answer. He didn’t want to turn around. He didn’t want to look at Louis. Because Louis had the most beautiful blue eyes, and the most sincere smile that always forced you to tell the truth. And Zayn was not going to tell him the truth.

After getting tired of being ignored, Louis climbed on Zayn’s bed. The boy frowned at him. “Louis what are you doing?!” he complained. Trying to push him off.

Louis resisted him and tucked himself in bed with Zayn. He pulled out his phone and quickly typed a text message. Then he turned to face Zayn. Or the back of Zayn’s head since Zayn still refused to look at him. 

Louis put a hand in the dark mass of Zayn’s head, and stroked him gently, as he spoke. “So, Zayn... are you going to tell me why you were hiding here?”

“Ii wasn’t hiding.” Mumbled Zayn.

Louis arched an eyebrow. “Of course, silly me. You weren’t hiding. Okay, Zayn, can you tell me why you were trying to blend in with your bed and not come with us to the choreography thing?”

Zayn turned around to glare at him, but Louis took his face in his hands. “Answer me, Zayn.” 

Zayn forced himself to stop staring at Louis’ pink lips and to look at his eyes instead. But it wasn’t easy. “I... I hate dancing.” Confessed Zayn, and see? Louis’ eyes always make you tell the truth.

Understanding flooded through Louis. That was why Zayn was always so reluctant to come with them whenever they went to the choreography thing. “Oh, I am sure you can dance! You just need a little boost.” He said, standing up.

Zayn looked at him in confusion and shook his head. “No. I can’t dance.” He protested.

“Come on!” Said Louis, grinning. Zayn let him pull him up, and couldn’t help but smile a bit at the other boy. Louis was just so damn kind and loyal and funny and pretty…  
  


Louis pulled his phone out again and put the shuffle on. Zayn couldn’t help arching an eyebrow when the music started playing and he recognised the notes of ‘Trap Queen’ by Fetty Wrap. Louis laughed. “What? It’s a good song. Now relax and show me your moves.” Said Louis as he started dancing. 

To be frank, Louis wasn’t a very great dancer. That or he was purposefully imitating a chicken having a seizure instead of dancing. Whichever it was, it made Zayn confident enough to try and pull some crazy shapes. Soon enough he was confidently moving on time with the music and for the first time in a long time it was just him and the music. When the song ended another started and Zayn didn’t even stop. He just kept dancing.

When Louis finally turned off the music, they were both quite sweaty and breathless. Zayn couldn’t help but grin at Louis. Louis was truly an amazing person.

Louis winked at him. “See… You just needed… a little boost.” He panted. “Catch me.” He said then, reaching out to steady himself on Zayn’s shoulder.

Louis really was quite tiny and not heavy at all, but Zayn, taken by surprise fell on the floor, Louis falling on top of him.

Louis looked at Zayn under him and couldn’t help but laugh. “Hello, gorgeous?” he called, kissing the tip of Zayn’s nose. Then he stood up and pointed at the door. “Come on, let’s get a car and go and meet with the others.” He chuckled. Then he frowned, as he took in the blush on Zayn’s face. “Are you ok?”

Zayn just nodded, and didn’t open his mouth. He certainly didn’t want to say something that he might regret later in life. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

***

And now here they were, all 5 of them sipping champagne and just chilling. They probably all thought Louis would forget that they all had a big crush on him at the beginning.

As if.

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know.  
> But kudos are loved and welcomed. so are comments.
> 
> Come and find me on [Tumblr](zouisprideflag.tumblr.com)


End file.
